L'Amitié ne Tue pas, mais
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: John Watson considérait Sherlock Holmes comme un détective hors pair, un homme de génie, un personnage unique en son genre, mais aussi et surtout comme un ami...Même si parfois il dépassait les bornes. OS très court.


C'est donc le grand jour pour moi…

J'ose timidement vous présenter cet OS, écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF du 6 Janvier sur le cinquième thème « Amitié », à faire en une heure !

En vérité je suis une grande fan de Sherlock Holmes, mais j'estime être loin de bien le connaitre xwx, je n'ai vu qu'un film, quelques épisodes de la série BBC et lu un roman et demi, j'ai l'impression que le fandom est d'un très haut niveau mais je me lance tout de même ! J'ai comme qui dirait été portée par l'inspiration. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et tous les autres personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je m'inspire ici de l'interprétation du duo par Robert Downey et Jude Law, dans le film._

* * *

 _L'amitié ne Tue pas, mais..._

* * *

John Watson considérait Sherlock Holmes comme un détective hors pair, un homme de génie, un personnage unique en son genre, mais aussi et surtout comme un ami.

Même si parfois il dépassait les bornes.

Pourrir un rendez-vous avec une femme respectable qu'il convoitait d'épouser, c'était déjà pas folichon, tuer Gladstone et/ou l'utiliser à tort et à travers pour des expériences loufoques... Tant que le pauvre chien survivait, ça allait plus ou moins, le trainer dans de sales affaires, il y était préparé, que sa désormais femme soit balancée d'un train en marche...

Comment avait-il fait pour pardonner ça, déjà ? Bref.

Mais là, ça frôlait vraiment l'insupportable.

« Holmes ! » Entrant quelque peu en fracas, le blond ne fut même pas surpris de voir son colocataire peu élégamment affalé sur le divan, feuilletant le journal, son violon à ses pieds.

En robe de chambre, évidemment.

« Qu'y a-t-il, John ? » Se releva-t-il. « Un meurtre ? Une nouvelle affaire intéressante à traiter ? »

« Comment avez-vous osé... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase que le détective avait retrouvé le confort moelleux du divan, reprenant sa lecture.

« Holmes... »

« Allons donc vous me connaissez, qu'avez-vous à me reprocher que vos paroles pourraient me faire regretter ? »

« Ce que vous avez envoyé à Mary. »

« Oh, ça. Je pensais qu'elle en aurait besoin. »

« Vous plaisantez... »

Pour toute réponse, Holmes tourna ostensiblement (et bruyamment) une mage de son journal, attisant encore plus le courroux de son ami.

« Holmes. J'ai bien compris depuis le temps que vous vouliez la mort de ma femme. Je me suis dis que ce devait être normal venant de vous, mais que vous vous immisciez dans notre vie privée... »

« Ai-je vraiment si mal fait ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ce n'était que de vieilles photos de vous enfant... »

« Là n'est pas la question ! »

« Je n'ai fais que les lui montrer, je ne les ai même pas truquées ! »

« Vous les avez volées dans mes affaires, copiées et envoyés par courrier sans y laisser vos empreintes avec une lettre écrite à la façon des corbeaux ! »

« Ce n'était pas grand chose... »

« Et je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas laissé d'empreinte de doigt dans la colle à l'arrière des lettres découpées. »

« Voilà qui est évident. »

« Auriez-vous fait ça si vous n'aviez rien à vous reprocher ?"

« Auriez-vous pu suspecter quelqu'un d'autre d'avoir commis ce délit ? »

Encore une fois, sa logique était implacable. Mais cela ne l'excusait en rien.

« Arrêtez de faire un fromage de cette histoire je vous en prie. »

« J'en fais ce que je veux ! »

« Êtes-vous complexé ? Vous êtes très mignon sur ces photos. »

« Holmes... »

« Ce n'est qu'un constat. »

« J'avais la rougeole. »

« Et alors, elles sont en sépia. »

« Holmes... »

Le susnommé savait qu'il était en terrain très glissant, mais taquiner ainsi Watson était trop délectable pour que sa raison le convainque d'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Vous l'aurez cherché...Je vais prévenir Lestrade de ne pas vous prévenir pour les dix prochains meurtres mystérieux à venir. »

« Attendez, Watson… »

« Si vous avez de la chance, vous ne raterez pas un fait extraordinaire comme vous les affectionnez tant. »

« Attendez- »

« Et demander à Madame Hudson de ne pas céder à vos caprices pendant un mois. »

« Je ne vous savez pas si cruel, Watson. Vous me décevez... »

« Oh rassurez-vous, je suis encore loin d'atteindre votre niveau. »

Il tentait de garder sa dignité, mais le blond voyait que le grand Sherlock Holmes s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la dépression... Et dans le divan. Il fut pris d'un cas de conscience. Méritait-il telle sentence ? M'en même temps cela serait une bonne leçon...

Finalement, il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à quitter l'appartement.

« Pitié ! »

Il s'arrêta. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il se retourna et s'approcha lentement.

« Redites-le. »

« Sadique. »

« Pardon ? » Le brun grimaça.

« Pitié. »

« Encore. »

« Watson... »

« Holmes. »

« Pitié. »

« D'accord. »

Le divan fut libéré du poids d'une énième dépression.

Sherlock Holmes avait beau être l'ami de John Watson, ça ne l'empêchait pas de lui faire de sales coups...

Mais John Watson le lui rendait bien.

Mais ils ne se voulaient jamais réellement du mal, ils en étaient incapables. Après tout, ils étaient amis, et rien de pouvait outrepasser cela, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oh, en revanche : plus de cigarettes pendant une semaine. »

« Mais- »

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

Voilà. C'est petit, j'espère que c'est léger et surtout sensé xD je suis un peu partie en délire (il commençait à se faire tard…). D'ailleurs, quand j'imaginais la scène, je l'imaginais en version manga comme dans le doujinshi de Nanae Chrono (non-amateur de yaoi, je vous déconseille d'aller voir, cela dit x') ), j'aime cette auteur *-* !

M'enfin, si vous avez aimé ou pas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en review, pour que je m'améliore; j'accepte toute critique !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
